


Follow the Leader

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	Follow the Leader

Simon was surprised when he'd found Zee wandering his neighborhood. It seemed she was staying for a bit, her sister, Sapph and her friends taking a bit of a vacation of sorts. She seemed a little worse for wear (and that concerned him), but she decided she'd much rather hang with him, the kid up the street, than do anything else in town. So she swung by, unannounced, and asked to chill. 

Simon actually would have turned her down; not because of anything she'd done, but because Symone had been taking over more than ever recently and frankly that was the only reason he hadn't. Symone was in control, and he very much so wanted to spend time with Zee. Simon pouted as he watched everything go down, front row seats from the back seat of his own body.

His mother, hovering as she tried to get herself acquainted with this odd, older friend of his, was beginning to feel smothering--to the both of them really. Questioning where he'd met her, and if she needed a doctor, or at the very least some nose-spray, seeing as Zee's nose kept bleeding and she was complaining about headaches. About fifteen minutes in, they stepped out for some fresh air, promising to be back before lunch. With only the two of them, and no interruptions, Symone thought it would be the best time to try and exact his plan. 

Back before he'd died he had followers, man-made, using his abilities of darkness. Simple suggestions, that lingered and festered in the mind with a touch, and they'd support him, even if they weren't entirely sure why. He was starting again, here on Earth, as he'd been trying to get back up to speed. Zee, with her powers, would make the perfect follower, and he'd decided this long ago. Now that she was here it was the perfect opportunity. 

As they walked, it wasn't too crowded, but it was enough to get separated if you weren't careful. He smiled and looked up at her, holding out his hand.

"Hey, Zee, hold hands so we don't get lost?" Symone asked sweetly. 

She blinked, looking down then back at the small crowd. "Sure, why not. Hate to lose you out here, don't exactly know my way around yet."

He smiled as she took his hand in his, her hand surprisingly calloused for someone who just slings magic around. She smiled down in return as they kept walking, a joke playing on her lips. "Do know I have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend though, so no funny business."

Symone gave a light chuckle, "Eww, of course not, I know my place." But funny business would indeed ensue. 

He closed his eyes as they walked, trying to channel his energy through her, a false warmth, comfortable and inviting---much different than the cold sting one might have felt back when he was alive. As his powers trailed into her, he was ready to make his presence known, to plant his suggestion that she follow his direction whenever he needed her. Her hand slid to his wrist, and she grabbed it roughly however. 

He looked up in actual surprise and saw that her eyes had changed, an intense orange glare, as she growled out. "What do you think you are doing, little boy?"

Symone hissed lightly, feeling her nails dig into his skin a warmth trailing down. She'd drawn blood.

"Let me go." Symone said sharply. That wasn't Zee, not anymore. Looks like someone had gotten to her first.

'Zee' gave a cackle. "Aw, I thought you wanted to hold hands. No."

"I said, let go!" Symone's eyes darkened, as he grit his teeth. A good sized rock popped Zee in the back of the head, and he snatched his arm back as quickly as he could. His hands were shaking...Simon's hands were shaking. 

He took a few generous steps away from her, chastising the boy to himself. "Calm down, we're fine!" He looked back to Zee who was still sporting those glaring orange eyes. "Don't make a scene. Whoever you are."

"Oh? And I could say the same to you." She cooed. "Why don't we sit and have a nice, friendly talk? And we can go over how you don't try and take things that are mine."

She held her hand out again, and he took it begrudgingly. Guess he would be the one following her...for now.


End file.
